warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Imaya Flamesong
Imaya Flamesong is a Shadowdancer of the Phoenix Guard, an elite division of the Thalassian military. ='Appearance'= If there was a single word that could perhaps be used to describe the appearance of this Sin'dorei, it would be arrogance. Though her soft, almost girlish features wouldn't suggest it, there is the glint of scorn upon her glowing fel-green eyes, and a slight smirk that seems a permanent feature to her lips. Standing at an average height, the athletic build of this woman hints at a very physically active way of life. Though she is usually clad in tight-fitting leather armour for those who see her without it; the skin of her arms and shoulders is marked with a variety of swirling black runes and arcane symbols. Should you see this woman without her gloves, there is a glint on her left hand, emanating from a plain gold ring that she wears there, and for those that look closely enough, she wears a fine golden chain around her neck. Whatever is attached to this chain, however, is hidden beneath her jerkin. ='Personality'= -Under construction - ='General History'= Early Life Imaya’s birth was the result of a short affair between the Alchemist Tharyn Flameleaf and Lydea Lightfall, the star dancer of a mediocre travelling faire. After only a few months – Imaya had just learned how to crawl - Lydea left the small family to pick up her old life on the stages of Quel’Thalas. She was never seen again. Growing up with her aloof, scholarly father in an old house near Goldenmist Village, Imaya spent a more or less ordinary and uneventful childhood. Like her cousins Anarian and Thamras, she began training as a Ranger as soon she was old enough to hold a bow. Unlike those two, however, she showed no extraordinary talent and sincerly lacked motivation and attitude. When Quel’Thalas became unwillingly drawn into Second War, she did her duty among those forces King Anasterian had mobilized after the burning of Thalassian forestland. However, her debut on the battle field was neither very long lasting nor glorious, as she was knocked out by an Orcish mace and spent many weeks in the sickbay. It was there that she met the elf that would later become her first husband – Kedris Brightsong, an aspiring young scholar from Dalaran. His gentle disposition and clumsy ways stood in a stark contrast to Imaya’s rash personality, but the two became a pair nevertheless. After the war, Imaya followed Kedris to Lordaeron’s Capital City, where he took on a position as a Librarian. It was the first time Imaya spent more than a few days among humans, and the sudden cultural shock was very hard for her to take in. In the many years to come that Imaya spent at her husband’s side in Lordaeron and Dalaran, she never fully settled in, and made only a few friends outside of the small high elven communities. Return to Quel'Thalas -Under construction- ='Combat Style and Weaponry'= Imaya is a skilled swordsman, combing her natural elven agilty with a certain defiance of death and a keen eye for her opponent's weaknesses. She lacks physical strength, however, and a certain degree of hubris and pride will often work to her disadvantage. She wields a slender, curved sword that she refers to as Am'rah Serrar - the Blade of the Ancestor. A trained eye will recognize the ancient origin of the weapon; Imaya herself claims that the weapon was an heirloom. Aside from her trusted sword, Imaya will use anything in a battle that gets the job done and is not above using dishonourable means. Proficent in the fine arts of preparing poisons, she goes by the philosophy that all is fair in love and war. Shortly after joining the Scryers in Outland, Imaya specialized in combat against spellcasters. Using both her people's traditional methods of spellbreaking as well as Rune Magic, she has become a reliable soldier of her division. ='Allies'= The Phoenix Guard The Phoenix Guard is an elite military division of Blood Elves. They act independently of the main force of the Sin'dorei, led by the dedicated Commander'' Miyev Emberheart''. Each of the Blood Elves within the Guard has been hand-picked for their skills and apititudes. To the outside world, even to their own people, the ultimate goals and motivations of the Phoenix Guard are unclear. One might hear whispers in the street; rumours of a ruthless force of Blood Elves willing to do what it takes to defend the Sin'dorei and further their goals. Only the foolish would dare to investigate them too closely, lest they be deemed a liability to their security. Greyheim Flamesong Husband. Imaya watches her husband's newfound devotion to the Holy Light with great concern,as she believes it will turn him into an easier prey for the intrigues within Silvermoon and only worsen his already quixotic nature. Imaya and Greyheim have a daughter, Lilyana. Alaenia Silverblade A powerful sorceress that, for reasons unknown to outsiders, took Imaya under her wing and eventually adopted her into her House, the influencial House Silverblade. Alaenia oversees most of Imaya’s training and keeps a stern eye on her protégé’s mana consume. Freya Morningdove Street urchin with conflicted loyalties. Freya became Imaya's reluctant apprentice after Imaya paid fellow Guardsman Danen Sunflare a large sum to spare the young thief's life. ='Foes'= Seray A Highborne sorceress and the mysterious Matriarch of House Silverblade. Sarissa Silversword The half elven daughter of Lady Alaenia. Sarissa is a devoted Paladin and a Templar of the Argent Dawn. Her relationship to Imaya is complicated and dominated by mutual distrust. Danen Sunflare Rather a rival than a true enemy, the charming Shadowdancer Sunflare is like a thorn in Imaya’s thumb. Unable to overcome their complicated past, more than one of their banters has led to a collision of egos. ='Quotes'= "Demonic? I'm not taking this shit from someone who sat safely in Stormwind, arranging his books in alphabetical order - while I was risking my neck in the war against the Legion!" (Imaya to a high elven aquaintance she came across in Dalaran.) "Deep down, the boss is a kind person. Well...*very* deep down." Freya pauses to think. "You know...scratch what I just said." (Freya talking about Imaya to a friend.) ='Disclaimer:'= Imaya was kindly drawn by Darchala. Sarissa was kindly drawn by Shiramune. Both images were commissioned by the players behind these characters. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde